Mechanic's creepers are of course in widespread use, and are disclosed in the art in a variety of forms. Exemplary constructions are shown in the following United States patents: Breeden U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,526, issued Sep. 15, 1931; Woelfer, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,389, issued Jul. 19, 1938; Hamrick U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,694, issued Oct. 24, 1989; and Nordeen U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,280, issued Jan. 7, 1992.
A source of substantial frustration for the mechanic is the tendency that exists for tools and parts to become misplaced, and therefore inaccessible, under the creeper. Such objects lying in the path of its casters or wheels may also interfere with free movement.
The above-identified patent to Nordeen recognizes the general problem of misplaced tools and the like, and addresses it by providing a shelf on the creeper for holding them. The patents to Breeden and Woelfer, Jr. provide creepers that have peripheral flanges, and Hamrick discloses a creeper of unconventional design.